poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Dog Show/Transcript
Opening Narrator: It was a beautiful day in Ponyville. Noah Sparkle was at the beach with his Princess sister, Twilight Sparkle. They took a break from their prince and Princess duties and are having their Time together at the beach. Noah: This is the life, Twilight (Had an Idea) Hey, Twilight! Look! (Made a Twilight Mare out of sand) I'm Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: laughs Noah: (Made a mare as Gordon and did his impression) Hey Twilight. Who am I? Twilight Sparkle: Laughing answers the sand phone Noah: Gordon Hello, Thomas. Aren't you suppose to be Fetching my coaches like Silly Little Tank Engines always do? Twilight Sparkle: laughing Oh Noah! Laughing Noah: in Did Anypony ordered 12 Pepperoni and Sand Pizzas? Twilight Sparkle: out loud as Noah Laugh too Noah: (Saw a Green Pup) Oh Whoa. (Walks to him) Hello Are you from the other Town? I was Born in the Ither Town And Once I came to one of the Town when I am now the Prince of Friendship with Twilight. Pup: Is that So? I didn't know. You ARE The Prince of Friendship. Oh Hello, Gordon. Noah: Do you know him Gordon? Gordon: Yes, Noah. We do know Each other. This is my Brother. They call him The Flying Scothman. Noah: The Flying Scothman? though bubble appears and Gordon is flying in space. It disappears Gordon: No, he's not actually flying. The Flying Scothman: He's Quite Right and it made me Feel Quite Famous. Oh right, Gordon. I came to Tell you the News. I had been Invited to Take Part in the Great Dog show in Canterlot! I should be Racing. Gordon: (Gasped) Noah:The Great Dog Show? What's that? The Flying Scothman: Oh, the Great Dog show is where Dogs big or small from all around the World Compeate to see who is the Fastes or the Strongest or... what have you? But, I don't think Pups around here that are going. Gordon:I don't want to go. Anyway.. Not if it's full of Pups like you always boasting about How Exciting things are on the Mainland. Noah: Well I want to Come. The Flying Scothman: Of course you will and with any luck maybe you shall later Thomas: '''Look The Great Dog Show '''Duck: '''I just can't wait It's just not fair I'm standing here, but I wanna be there '''Donald and Douglus: We just can't wait for what the show tomorrow bring We just can't wait for anything Alvin:He just can't wait for some summer fun, Brittany: like going to the beach or playing in the sun! Gordon: He want to jump and splash when it rains in the spring Peaches: '''He just can't wait for anything '''Sidney: '''He just can't wait for the colors of fall '''Emily: '''to jump in some leaves or play football '''Percy: '''He just can't wait for a winter's chill '''Eleanor and Jeanette: '''We wanna ride our sleds from the top of the hill '''Ponies: '''He just can't wait It's just not fair. He's standing here, but he wants to be there '''James and Dasiy '''He just can't wait for what the show will bring He just can't wait for anything '''Ponies: He just can't wait for what the show brings. Thomas: '''He just can't wait for anything '''Noah: I just can't wait for anything!~ Apple Bloom: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pp0gZI7peh0 Rainbow Dash: Oh, Noah. How does a little yellow pup like you compete in the Great Dog show? Noah: sad Twilight Spakle: Rainbow! What are you laughing at Noah about? Rainbow Dash: Noah can't compete cause he's too small. Twilight Sparkle: He can compete. Now Leave Noah alone! Noah: (Saw Rainbow Leaving and ran to Twilight who hugged him)Twilight? D-Do you think I will compete? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. And I will help you prove them wrong. Noah: T-Thank you Twilight. The Next Day/"Streamlining" Next day, Noah was so excited Noah: I can Prove Rainbow Dash Wrong. I can Do anytthing I want to. And If I Can go Fast like Scott, Then and only then, Princess Celestia WILL Take me to the show. Myrdle: But you can't go as fast like Scott! Catlin: Hi Noah. Noah: (Gasped) Catlin! What if I'm Streamlined like her?! Streamlining makes Puppies much faster! Mrydle: Oh Noah. Whoever heard of Strreamlined.... WHOA!!!!! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_AE2nxFHXLo) : Noah: 'All I want is a bit of redefining : A slinky, slicker, swifter coat that's smooth and shining : To get the speed I really need... : Streamlining! : Whoosh! : You'll wonder who was passing through : Whoosh! : You won't believe it's even true : Whoosh! : But all you'll see of me will be... : A Yellow shiny streak that's who! : : I've come to you, my friend : As I need some redesigning : To be a tank engine is so confining : Give me the curves I deserve... : Streamlining! : : ''(giggles) : Wo-how! : (gasps) Amazing! : Wow! : I love it! : : Whoosh! : You'll wonder who was passing through (Passing through) : Whoosh! : You won't believe it's even true (Even true) : Whoosh! : But all you'll see of me will be... : A Yellow shiny streak that's who! : '''Tressa Yuki and Elena: (Go Noah Go Go Noah Go) : : Noah: All I want is a little redefining (Do, do-do-do) : But certain other Ponies might be reconsigning (Do, do-do-do) : I'll get a shape that makes 'em gape (Do, do-do-do) : (Go, Thomas, go) : I'll have the curves that I deserve (Do, do-do-do) : (Go, Thomas, go) : I'll get the speed I really need... (Do, do-do-do) : (Go, Thomas, go) : Streamlining! : Whoaaaaaa!!! : Noah: Sorry,Princess. Got caught in the middle of a Song. Princiess Celestia: Yeah. You did. Noah: Well, I have an Idea about Making some Pups Streamlined with Shiny Streak Princess Celestia: That... Is a Great Idea, Noah. I Hadn't thought It up myself. Once he is Stremlined, Chase will be much Faster. Would you like that, Chase? Noah: Oh Man! At the Station is Excitement at the Train station Stationmaster: Hey, Trixie, what are you doing with all the boxes? Trixie: Oh for something. (Went off) Noah: I can't Believe it! I wanted to be Streamlined. But No! Celestia gave it to Chase! Cranky: A streamlined Pup? What are you coming up with? Noah: WHY YOU... Hu? (Heard the train Stop and out came the International Pups) Whoa! Pony: (Stops them) Hey Where are all going? Belgum Pup: To the Great Dog Show. Pony: But That's at Canterlot. This is Ponyville. Belgum Pup: Ponyville? (Looked) Oh Right. Brizil Pup: Back to the Train. Noah: So, you guys are Going to the Great Dog show? Poodle: Yes I see you heard the News. Noah: Yep. Girl Canadian Pup: Hi Cutie, eh? Boy Canadian Pup: Look out for our Dad, Mr. Pup. Noah: What's wrong with him? (Being Pushed away by him) OW! Boy Canadian Pup: That. (To his Dad) DAD! THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR! Girl Canadian Pup: (To her Dad angrily) Why don't you change your attitude Bacon?! (Rans back to Noah) Noah: Ow. Girl Canadian Pup: Are you okay? Noah: I... I guess so. Why did he Do that? and... Why is he always Mean? Boy Canadian Pup: He is not used to meeting new pups. Penny: Yeah I'mPenny and this is my Brother Benny. Benny: Hello. Noah: Well It's nice to meet you. I'm Noah. Indian Pup: (Ran on the Platformbut she was too Late) WAIT!! WAIT UP! Aw Man!I missed the Train. Noah: Look Sorry you missed the Train You can Stay with me until... (Saw how Beautiful She Is) Indian Pup: That will be great mister. look at her. Inside his head, Noah is wearing sunglasses and has a microphone in his hand Noah: rapping Boy meets girl, girl meets boy-yah. Girl got face like Helen o Troy ah. reality Noah: Please Call me Noah. And What's your name? RaShmi: I'm RaShmi from India. I Would Love to Spend the Night or Two with you. (Kissed his Cheeks and Went to the Friendship Castle while Giggle) Noah: (Blushing) Ahh. I suppose you can. Penny:(Giggled) Twilight Sparkle: Applejack. The indian Pup Had Kissed Noah on the Cheeks after Noah Offered her to stay till it is time Applejack: Ah think.. She and I are going to be Great Girlfriends to him. The Next Day The next Day Noah was Walking with Twiight. She was Concerted about Noah. Noah: Sis I was Wondering If RaShmi Dosn't have a Home in India, Then can she stay with us, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Well.... I don't know about that. She Dose have Some grest Designs. Noah: Designs... That's it! BRB! (Ran to the Paint shop) Chase: (Humming to "Stremlining") Hey Ryder I can't Wait to compete I want to Be the Most Splendid Pup to be Streamline Ryder: I know just wait till it is Ready. Noah: (Ran in) Victor! Victor! Victor: Huh? Noah: Victor, I want to be In a Fresh now Style. Victor: Really? Noah: Yes I want to competein the Best Decorated Pup Compition. Later at the Cave, Trixiewas Planingon Something Paxton: Trixie? Are you sure you know what you're doing? Trixie: The Great and Powerful Trrrixie knows what she is doing. Plus, I will Not let that Pup Enter the Show. If Princess Celsetia see how good I am. She will let me compete instead of Noah. She's full of surprises~ Paxton: Are you singing, Trixie? : Trixie: They ought to say of her : She brings some razzle dazzle to Equestria : Trixie's full of surprises : As you can plainly see : She doesn't find being surprising all that hard Paxton: I can't see anything from under here! : Trixie :She's full of surprises : They ought to say of her : She brings some razzle dazzle to Equestria : Trixie's full of surprises : As you can plainly see : She doesn't find being surprising all that hard : Some will probably say : Trixie's only up to her old tricks : But Trixie'd say she's a problem solver : Looking for a nice quick fix : She's full of surprises : They ought to say of her : She brings some razzle dazzle to the rail : Trixie's full of surprises : As you can plainly see : She's trusting her surprises to prevail : Trixie hopes this time her surprising doesn't fail : They used to call Trixie devious : Because she had a bit of previous : But please, you must be delirious : Trixie's not that bad : Well maybe just a tad : (Spoken) Oh Wait! WAIT FOR TRIXIE!! Noah's Plan Backfired Later Noah was Getting Ready to be in a New Look Noah: OK I'm Ready (Heard Princess Celestia) Un oh. Went Back but Was in a Disaster) Aw man! Princess Celsetia: Noah? what are you Doing here? Noah: I... I was... about to Go into a new Look for the Great Puppy show? Princess Celestia: Oh Yes. For the Best Decorated Puppy awards. Great Idea Noah. Noah: (Smiled) Princess Celestia: But Isn't Twilight with you? Noah: Oh You Can Only Be You Noah: (Ran back to the Castle Getting Washed up) I can't Believe it Twilight My Plan Backfired.. Again! First, Chase is going to the Great Dog show and now Everest and Skye are going to Enter too! Twilight Sparkle: Noah, Please Calm Down. You can Enter, I'll tell Princess Celstia That you wanted to go. nods and goes off RaShmi: Is Everything OK? Noah: No RaShmi I want to Go in the Great Dog Show But My Plans were Backfired every single time. I think somepony is behind all of this. RaShmi: (Giggles) Oh Noah. I don't think of that. Noah: Well What do you...? : RaShmi: Every Puppy that I ever knew : Was at least a little different from the others : And some of were very, very different too : Even from their sisters and their brothers : You can only be you : There's nothing else you can possibly do : It's plain to me that you're trying too hard : So instead, just be who you are : Noah: (spoken) But... But I don't wanna be... : RaShmi: You wish you could be faster, bigger, stronger : You wish you could have more than Four small Feet : You think if you were just a little longer : You'd have more Animal Show appeal : Noah: Of course! : Every bit of me is short and stumpy : My Ears, Tail and my Wings and my Horn : Can't you see my Fur old and frumpy? : That's why I'll be the one who's left at home : Why do I have to be me? : Is this what I'm really meant to be? : Break me, shake me, take me all apart : There has to be a better place to start : RaShmi: Every bit of you is neat and tidy : There's nothing that you need to rearrange : If you ask me, you're completely bona-fide : What makes you think there's anything to change? : Noah: Why do I have to be me? : Is this what I'm really meant to be? : : RaShmi: Whoa Whoa Please Calm down, : You know in your heart : There isn't any other place to start : Noah: Why do I have to be me? : RaShmi: You can only be you : Noah: Is this what I'm really meant to be? : RaShmi: There's nothing else you can do : Noah: Shake me, break me, take me all apart : And find a better place to start : RaShmi: You don't have to try, just be who you are : And trust your Four Small Feet to take you far. RaShmi: Noah, are you good at Shunting? Noah: Yeah. Why? RaShmi: Because All the Greatest Puppy Shunters gose to the Grest Dog Show. Noah: (Gasped) I still have one last chance! RaShmi: That's right. Trixie's plan gets Backfired The next Day, Noah has to Make it to the Shunting Yard to do some shunting Noah: (Saw Trixie) Ahh!! Trixie, you startled me! Trixie: It's okay. Noah: Well... Why are you doing here?! I Need to Prove Princess Celestia I can go the Great Dog Show And Ponies are not Allow to compete! So Move out of the way! (Continues to Shunt) was Almost time to go to the Great Dog Show. Princess Celestia: Where is Noah? Pinkie Pie: I think he is at the Yard Shunting. Rainbow Dash: What? Puppies don't shunt. Only Thomas and the other trains can. Pinkie Pie: He has his Way. Look. Noah: (Shunting the Cars in Place) Ok now I need To... (Being Pushed) What the...? WHOA!!!! Princess Celestia: Whoa. He is good at Shunting but I Never seen him as Great Trixie: NOAH?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'RE GONNA SPOIL MY TRIXIE'S TRICK!!! Noah: WHOA!!!!! (About to be Crashed) At the Workshop/At the Cave At the Workshop, The Pups were about Ready as they were Decorated. Victor: Ok Chase you're Ready to go andyou Even had your Final inspection Chase: Thanks Victor. (Came out) Emily: Whoa Phillp: Whoa Chase you Look Great. Chase: Thanks Phillp. I am dtill called Chase but only for today, I'll be known as The Dashing Star. Emily: That's a nice name. the cave. Trixie was punished by Princess Celestia and she was have her Problems Trixie: This Noah pup messed up my plans. Oh the indignity! Gordon: through That's MY Line! Trixie: HOW AM I a create on her Hey! (Runs off) Later Princess Celestia: I know You are Egared to Take Part of the Great Pup show Noah But you show never have taken too many Cars on your Own. That's why Trixie made you do it. Noah: I know but it's not as Bad as you think. Princess Celestia: YeahThat why had Wanted to Let you enter in the Shunting Competion that Twilight had Planned it. Noah: Really? Well I would love to Enter. Princess Celestia: Well Yeah but... Now you can't You need to heal up. Sweetie Belle will Takeover your Postion Noah: Oh. OK Then. Princess Celestia: Emily Watch over Noah for us. Emily: Yes Ma'am RaShmi: I'm so Sorry Noah. (Hugs him) I'll have to Go with them. Bye Noah. (Kissed his Lips and Went off) Noah: See you, RaShmi. At the Great Pup Show/Getting the Gas to Chase the Great Puppy show RaShmi: OK Everyone. Make Noah Proud. Skye: OK. Twilight Sparkle: Noah Would've Enjoyed this. (About to cry as Nyx hugged her) Nyx: Oh, Twi. (Hugs her) It's all right. I'm Sure Noah is doing OK. Back in Ponyville, Noah was Upset His chance to go is ruined] Noah: All my life, I wanted to go to that show. Guess it won't cut out for me. Maybe they are right. Emily: Oh Noah. Don't Worry. You can still have a Chance Next year. (Hugs the Cryng Noah) Shhhh. Noah a tissue paper Here. Blow. blows his nose which sounds like a foghorn Noah: Thanks (Saw Chase's Gas Bottle) Oh look it's Chase's Gas Bottle. (Realived) CHASE'S GAS BOTTLE?!?! That Means The Gas Tank is Not on Full. Victor: I Forgot to Tell him that! If he Runs out of gas, He will Lose the Race! Noah: Well Bring it to him Victor! Victor: I Can't do that! The only one that is Going to Take it is you! Even though he is not fully retaired, Noah was sent to take Chase the Gas he Needed He raced right through The Station to get the Equstria Noah: I Must save the Race! If I Didn't have you. Sweetie Belle: Why Did Princess Celestia wants me to Compete? I'll might Lose the Competition. Rainbow Dash: You won't. Scootaloo: We are here on your Side. Come on (Bumps into Penny) Oh Sorry Ma'am. Penny: Accidents Happen. (Got Scootaloo Up) Kenny: What are you doing!? You're suposse to insult her not be nice to her! Benny: Well Dad You better Change your Auttude Or You'll get Disqullified! Kenny: (Grumbles) Penny: (To Sweetie Belle and Rainbow Dash) You see Our Family are the nice Family Dad here is the Only Bully in Our Family (Scoft) I mean Say it Really! Kenny: Your family? Oh Excuse ME But You Ca't Stay nice! Penny: We will and only cause you You're Holding us Back! (Music Start) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zFXTkiy6Fa8 Benny If we Didn't have you we can do a Lot of things. I'd be rocking with the dinos~ Swinging with the rhinos~ I'd de-Puppynize this cave in a minute. Benny, they would sing 'Cause I would be the Puppy king I would love this world without you in it! If I didn't have you!~ Kenny:If you didn't have me? Penny: If I didn't have you!~ Kenny: Well, how about if I didn't have you, huh? Kenny Penny and Benny: Oh, what I could be if there was only me! Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you!~ Everest: Stop bickering and get your act together. Kenny: Act? Did someone say act? I can act! If only I had seperate parts~ My career would be the arts~ I'd be the star of Canterlot~ You'd be the half that the whole world forgot! If I didn't have you! Penny: I should be so lucky! Kenny: If I didn't have you!~ Benny: Oh, wait! You'd be dead! Kenny Benny and Penny: Oh, what I could be if there was only me!~ Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you!~ Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you!~ Kenny: Trapped! Aah! Trapped! Penny: Stuck here with you for 500 years! Kenny: Oh dear, it's learned to count. Benny: If you'd got me a good lawyer I would have split aFew years ago. Kenny: Now, listen here, pal! I didn't come here to be insulted! Penny: Oh? Benny: Where do you usually go? Kenny: I'd be a fire-breathing lizard! Penny: I'd be one high-flying wizard! Kenny: You'd be nothing without me! You'd be extinct! You'd cease to be! Penny: I'm so tired of your nagging! Kenny: And I'm so tired of your bragging! Benny: Without me you'd have no brain. . . All: w/ Background Voices . . . with which to think! Kenny and Penny: I'd be rocking with the dinos If only I had seperate parts Swinging with the rhinos I'd de-Puppynize this cave in a minute My career would be the arts Penny, they would sing I'd be the star of Camelot 'Cause I would be the Puppy king~ All: I would love this world without you in it! If I didn't have you!~ Background Voices- If I didn't have you!~ All If I didn't have you!~ Background Voices- If I didn't have you!~ Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!! Penny- This way! Let me lead! Background Voices- Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!~ Kenny: No, this way, Will you?! All: Life could be so Sweet if these were both my feet! What I'd do if I didn't have you!~ Kenny: I got you, babe!~ All: Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you!! Well, if I didn't, oh, if I didn't, have you!~ Penny Thank you very much! Kenny: Thank you very much! Beny: Thank you! Kenny: Kenny has left the building! Penny: You've never sung before, have you? Everyone: (Cheered for the Performance] Noah's arrival/The Stregth Compition At last, Noah made to the Dog Show. Noah: Whoa. Look at all those, Pups. I Wonder if... (Gasped) CHASE! (Runs) Chase I... (Saw a German Shepperd) Oh Sorry thought you were Chase. German Pup: Chase? Noah: Yes. He is Part of the PAW Patrol. I have to Give this Gas to him before the Great starts. Do you know where he is? German Pup: He's uhhh... points right over there. Noah: Thanks (Runs) German Pup: You're Welcome! (Went to the Stranght Competition) the Strength Compititon Begins Marshall: (Pulled Hard as Peaches Shoots Scooby snacks to him as he ates it and Pulls it Fast as he Went Past Kenny and he Won First Place) Annoucer: Marshall Of Ponyville has won! Noah: (Runs but being Stopped by the Parade) Hey! Move out of the Way! I Need to Get Through! Looks at the Thopthy and Never Knew Noah was There The Best Decorated Puppy awards Winner Scootaloo: So, Marshall. How'd you do? Marshall: It was awesome I Won First place. And I hope Skye will Win in the next event like... I don't know. Like Henry. Noah: Guys! (runs To them) Scootaloo: Noah? Noah: I need to Give this to Chase. It's An Emergency I need to Give Chase the Gas Where is he? Chase: screen Did someone call my name? Noah: CHASE! (Went off with the Gas) Annoucer:Oh my.. Looks like we have so many Pups with Decoration and I Know who is the Winner and it is... Raju: Thank you, you're too kind. Anoucer: Skye and Everest of Ponyville. Skye: We Won Everet! Everest: Yahoo! Rajau: Honestly. That could've been Me! The Great Race/The Dashing Star is Coming Through Annoucer: 5 more minutes before the Great Race Stars Noah: Chase! Chase! I Findily found you You're Running Low on Gas So I'm here to get you refilled before the Race begins. Chase: Thanks Noah (Saw him Filling up the Car with the Right Gas) Noah: There. All Done. Chase: Now I need to get ready. Timecard Spongbob narrator: One dress up and preparations later. Noah: OK Let's go! (Saw Chase Went Off) GOOD LUCK CHASE! Chase: I'll show them all my impressive streamlining There's no other Puppy I won't be outshining I feel a need, a need for speed, streamlining! Whoosh! The Dashing Star is coming through! Whoosh! You won't believe it's even true! Whoosh! So all you'll see of me is a shining streak of racing blue! My clouds today all have a silver lining,~ I'll Show Everyone That They'ill get undermining,~ 'Cause I'm the coffee in the cream, streamlining!~ Chase: Whoosh! The Dahing Star is coming through!~ Georgina & Caitlin: Coming Through!~ Chase: Whoosh! You won't believe it's even true!~ Georgina & Caitlin: Even true!~ Chase: Whoosh! So all you'll see of me is a shining streak of racing blue!~ Noah: GO CHASE GO! GO CHASE GO! Trixie: STOP CHASE STOP! STOP CHASE STOP! Chase: Oh Trixie. Will you Stop your Whining? I'll show them all my impressive streamlining My Shape will make their Mouth will gape Look at the curves I deserve I feel a need, a need for speed Streamlining (Crossed the Finish Line First) Annoucer: The Dashing Star Has Won the Great Race! Noah: WAY TO GO CHASE! Audeance: YEAH!! Now THAT Really IS A Dashing Star! The Big Trouble with Kenny Emily: Come on Sweetie Belle You can do it! Ponyville had Won three Events one more and we will go down in History. Sweetie Belle: (Scared) I don't know. What if I don't do it? Scootaloo: Noah is already here (Saw Benny and Stopped) Benny: Oh you remember to Look where you're going What a surpise. Penny: That was Great of you to Remember. (Hugs her) Kenny: Hu? (Saw Penny Hugging Scootaloo) HEY! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OFTHAT SHORT STUFF! Benny: No Thanks to you Homer! Kenny: (Felt insulted and mad) WHY YOU LITTLE! (Saw him Runs off) COME BACK HERE! (Being Stuff up in Water) Scootaloo: HAW HAW! Kenny: (to Scootaloo) WHY YOU LITTLE!! (Chasing Scootaloo) With Emily, Noah and Sweetie Belle Sweetie Belle: So you see Noah there are A lot of Cars that Need to be Shunted. Noah: But Why me? Celestia told me that YOU Will Represnt Ponyville, but you're not a Pup. You're a Unicorn Filly. You know? Sweetie Belle: I know But I want you to do it Noah: But Look at me Sweetie Belle. I'm All injurd. Sweetie Belle: Noah Please you need to do it. Emily: Come on Noah. (Kissed him) Noah: (Blushed) OK Emily (Kissed her Back) But I'll might Lose anyway. Sweetie Belle: Lose? The Shunting Compition Noah: (gets into Posison) RaShmi: Noah. You made it.Category:NoahMorrison Category:Transcripts Category:Noah's Adventure series Category:Movies Category:Written Stories Category:Transformersprimfan